Chronicles of Ninjago: Installment 1-Forgotten Legends
by Zena Airale
Summary: After the Day of the Departed, Garmadon returns from the Departed Realm. Lloyd is overjoyed, and everything finally returns to normal. The Overlord returns, and nothing is as it seems.
1. Prologue: The Return

" _COLE!_ "

The master of earth had risen up into the eclipse. Everyone thought he had died, but it wasn't the case.

"I'm back!"

" _Cole!_ " everyone exclaimed.

As the others celebrated, Lloyd looked behind the once former ghost ninja and saw another figure.

Garmadon.

" _Father!_ " He ran and threw his arms around him, literally sobbing.

Lloyd was just so happy, and he truly couldn't believe it.

" _Lloyd! My child!_ " Garmadon pulled his son close, also crying himself, and whispered, "I-It's alright... Yes, Son, I'm here... It's me."

"I've missed you so much, Dad..."

"I've missed you too. Lloyd Montgomery, c'mon...It's gonna be okay... It's gonna be okay..."

The two of them stood in silence after that.

* * *

About two hours later, everyone, including Cole and Jay's parents, gathered around the campfire on the floating island.

"Happy Day of the Departed everyone!" Lloyd announces.

A huge mass of lanterns was released and the Green Ninja smiled.

He was content, having been recently reunited with Garmadon. Lloyd closed his eyes as he leaned against his father, extremely exhausted. It had been a really long day. Sensei Garmadon pulled his son close and ran a hand through Lloyd's hair soothingly.

"There is no need to worry, Lloyd. I'll be right here. _Always._ I love you..."


	2. Chapter 1: Missing You

Lloyd was sitting on his bed in the Airjitzu Temple, when his father, Sensei Garmadon, entered. It had been a week since the Yang incident, and the two of them had reunited. Lloyd was overwhelmed and extremely happy, but after that, things just seemed awkward.

"Son?" Garmadon asked, sitting beside his child. "What's wrong? You...You look so upset."

Lloyd nodded, looking up to his parent. "Father, I'm not really used to having you in my life again...not that I don't _want_ you to be in it, but still...I-I've really, _really_ missed you..."

His voice faded, and he was unable to contain it any longer. The Green Ninja started to tear up. His father instantly pulled him in close.

"I've missed you as well, Lloyd..." Garmadon whispers, gently caressing his son's hair. "There, there... It's gonna be alright...it's gonna be alright..."

Lloyd merely nodded. The two of them stayed holding one another for a long time.

* * *

Moments later, Lloyd eventually settled down.

"You're alright now?"

"Yeah, Dad. Thanks."

Garmadon smiled, taking his son's hands in his own. "It's no problem at all. I love you...so very much. You mean _everything_ to me." His smile then faded slightly. "On a more serious note though, I _really_ don't want to lose you again. I've already lost so much as is. Nevertheless, I'm glad we're together now, and I'm honestly so proud of who you've become."


	3. Chapter 2: Rise of Evil

The two of them embraced again, then pulled away. They went outside and sat down, their feet dangling over the edge of the floating island. Lloyd leaned against his father and looked out at New Ninjago City.

"Dad, it's really nice out here."

"Yeah...it is." Garmadon replies softly as he embraced his child. "Lloyd Montgomery, I've missed you... _so_ much."

"Same, Dad." The Green Ninja's eyes started to water again.

"Shhh...I am always going to be here. You will be alright. Hang onto me."

Lloyd nodded, closing his eyes as he remained leaning against his father, who embraced him, and fell fast asleep.

* * *

Deep within a hole on the Dark Island, a humanoid dragon creature emerged: Xenudah. He was the son of Yakunan, the Overlord. Stretching out his wings, the descendant of the once former evil force took flight. It was shaky at first but Xenudah became accustomed to it. He flew across the island, new visions coming to him about both Zane and Lloyd defeating his father. When he reached the top where the Celestial Clock was, his wings folded up and tears started to fall.

"Father...no..."

His despondent look was soon replaced with one of anger and hate. Xenudah clenched his teeth and closed his fists.

"I _will_ find you, Ninja, and destroy you all. I _will_ avenge you, Father."


	4. Chapter 3: Forgiveness and Mercy

Back on the floating island, Lloyd's eyes suddenly fluttered open, instantly spotting a dark cloud emerging from the distance.

"Uh, what's that?" Lloyd was confused.

His father looked out as well. "I'm not sure, but it doesn't look good."

"Dad...I'm scared." Lloyd confessed.

Garmadon looked down and held his son close for a moment, smiling. "Don't worry. I'm right here. I love you."

Lloyd relaxed in his father's embrace, and whispered. "I love you too... _Please_ don't leave me again..."

"I won't. You mean everything to me, Lloyd. I don't know how I'd live without you." Garmadon's smile faded as he looked out again into the distance. "But that cloud over there still worries me; it doesn't seem right."

"Dad, we should tell the others."

"Hmm, good point. Ready?"

Lloyd nodded determinedly, helping his father up. "Let's do it."

* * *

Morro awoke in the Departed Realm.

 _What? I'm...human again?_

Suddenly a light shone; a swirling blue portal was opened. The wind elemental took a deep breath, and then stepped through.

 _He...gave me another chance..._

The portal opened up at the Temple of Airjitzu, then disappeared, leaving Morro on the steps. He slowly walked up, looking behind him to see Lloyd and Sensei Garmadon.

"Morro?" The Green Ninja gasped in shock. "How did you-"

"Don't." Morro stated firmly. "I'm here to help. The First Spinjitzu Master gave me another chance at life. He summoned a portal, and I ended up here. Lloyd, I-I'm so sorry..." He couldn't hold it anymore, collapsing to his knees and sobbed.

Lloyd smiled sadly, kneeling beside his once former adversary, embracing him. "It's alright. I forgive you."

"Thanks... You really do take from your father..."

* * *

Hours later, the ninjas, Morro, Wu, Garmadon, Misako and Ronin all met up in the dining room for dinner.

"So, I have to tell you guys something." Lloyd began. "Dad and I were outside when this large dark cloud appeared above the Island of Darkness."

"Kurai Tairiku..." Misako softly whispered to herself. Then she spoke up. "This can't be good. I heard about this in my research. Xenudah has returned."

"Xe-whoodawhatnow?" Jay asked.

"Xenudah, the son of Yakunan, the Overlord."

"Ohhhhhh..."

* * *

After dinner, Lloyd returned to his room, sitting on the bed and gazed out the window.

"Son? What's the matter?" his father said, entering the room.

"Dad, I..." Lloyd then sighed. He shook his head, unable to continue.

"Come here..." Garmadon replies softly, sitting beside his child, pulling him close. "You're only fifteen, I've always loved you... It's going to be alright..."

"Dad, can you sleep with me?"

"Yes, Lloyd. Of course..."

The Green Ninja smiled as the two of them tucked into the covers.

"I love you..."

"Yes... I couldn't agree more..."


	5. Chapter 4: Caterpillars

The next morning came. Suddenly, an alarm went off. Lloyd's eyes fluttered open at once, instantly startled from the noise.

"Aaah!" he shrieked, curling up against his father, who had already woken up.

Garmadon held his son close, whispering softly in response. "Lloyd, it's alright... I'm here..."

Nya slammed the door open. "Lloyd! Garmadon! There's been a spotting of huge purple caterpillars attacking the town of Ignacia!"

"Wait, what?! _Caterpillars?!_ How in the name of Ninjago did _they_ get here?!" Lloyd exclaims, creating a spinjitzu tornado. Seconds later, he changed into his ninja gi (the ones from the Hands of Time season).

"I honestly don't know." Garmadon said. "Come on. Let's go meet with the others."

The energy and water ninjas nodded, all of them getting up and running out of the Airjitzu Temple to the Bridge on the Destiny's Bounty 2.0.

* * *

Once they had arrived, Jay explained the situation.

"So, while you guys were gone, we decided to go to the village and get rid of the caterpillars there, then go to the Dark Island and check out what's over there."

"Okay. Sounds good." Lloyd replied. "What are we waiting for?! Let's move! Ready, break!"

* * *

The ninjas scattered, packing clothes and supplies for the journey ahead.

Garmadon turned to his brother and asked softly, "Can I talk to you alone?"

"Absolutely."

The two of them got off the boat, heading to the ledge, and looked out at New Ninjago City.

"So you were saying?"

The elder of the two sighed. "Lloyd's been...really upset lately, and sometimes it's hard to calm him down. I just...this isn't how he normally is. He's usually really cheerful, but now he seems distant and somewhat aggravated."

"He has really missed you. It's going to take time for him to get used to being with you again. Ever since he thought you died in the Preeminent, he couldn't stop crying over it. He would always lock himself up in his room and let everything out in sobs. We've all overheard him. I remember talking to him once, and he told me that he really wanted you to come back."

Garmadon merely nodded. "I completely understand. We...We have always been so close."

* * *

Minutes later everything was packed up.

"Let's head out!" Lloyd declares. He sighed, turning to his father.

"You okay there?"

"More or less..."

The two of them stood silent for a moment, as they heard the jet engines revving up. The Bounty took off.

"Ready?" Garmadon whispers.

"Let's do this..."


	6. Chapter 5: Ignacia Village

Morro stood beside his former adversary and his father, glancing at the Green Ninja.

Lloyd turned to face Morro. "Yeah?"

"Lloyd, I..." the wind master began. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what to do to repay myself. Yet, your grandfather gave me another chance."

The two embrace, Morro feeling his eyes water again. Sensei Garmadon wrapped his arms around them both.

"Lloyd. Morro. Don't worry. " he told them. "All will get better in time. Even now, for me, there are still things in my past that have always remained in my memories. I've carried through. I care about you both, especially you, Lloyd."

Lloyd cried softly. "Dad... I don't want to lose you."

"Neither do I. It's going to be okay. Come on. We're here. We've arrived." Garmadon said at last, keeping an arm around his son.

* * *

They got off the ship, the six ninjas and Morro getting off the ship and into position, facing the caterpillar army.

"Lloyd, you ready?" Morro said

"Yeah. Let's do this." Lloyd replies determinedly.

He sprung into battle, summoning energy blasts left and right, the other ninjas quickly following, using their own elemental powers.

Morro, however, remained still, watching the others. He closed his eyes and remembered something from long ago.

'Harness and become one with your powers.' Wu had told him.

He opened his eyes again, narrowing them, and glared at the attacking caterpillars. He then charged forward, exclaiming a battle cry.

" _HIYAH!_ "

* * *

The others watched in awe as they saw their former enemy fighting beside them. He stopped.

"Wow!" Jay complimented. "You're good."

Morro briefly nodded, then went back to fighting, the others continuing as well. Suddenly, one of the massive wormlike creatures exploded in a pile of lavender purple goop.

It had been defeated.

"Yeahya!" Jay exclaims, the other ninjas giggling in reply.

"Great!" Lloyd calls. "Now let's destroy the rest of them!"

The six other elementals nodded, launching yet again into more attacks.

* * *

Several minutes later, all the caterpillars had been defeated. They got onto the Bounty, which lifted off, and began the journey to the Dark Island.

"Okie dokie! Let's go see what's over there!"


	7. Chapter 6: Heartfelt Reunions

The others cheered. Lloyd sighed, walking over to the front of the ship, leaning against the deck, gazing out into the distance.

Garmadon, worried, came up behind him, placing a hand upon his son's shoulder. "Lloyd, what's the problem? You seem a bit unsettled."

"I'm scared, Father. I don't know what's gonna happen next."

"Unfortunately, I don't either, but we've been to that island twice already. It's going to be fine, Son."

"And...there's something else."

"Hmm?"

"It's just...while you were gone, I constantly cried for you. I had a feeling that it'd be no use. It was hard to continue on."

"Oh, Lloyd... Come here. Hang onto me." Garmadon reassured in a gentle manner, taking Lloyd's hand. "You're gonna be fine. I'm absolutely proud of you; you've come so far."

"Dad, I just...wanna be with you."

"Of course, Lloyd. I'd love that. You know, you don't have to be upset any longer. I'm here now. That's what matters." He ran a hand through Lloyd's hair, calming them both. "And you really do mean a lot to me. You're the only child I'll _ever_ have."

Lloyd smiled. "I've missed you."

The father and son stood together, Garmadon's hand placed gently on Lloyd's shoulder. The two of them looked out from the railing on the front of the boat, looking down towards the ground.

"As have I, but we're together. _Finally..._ "

" _Lloyd!_ "

* * *

Down below, a young woman with dark brown hair a few inches below her shoulders looked up from the ground. She gasped as she saw two figures on a flying boat, recognizing one of them.

" _Lloyd!_ " she called.

The boat came down at once, the Green Ninja moving away from his father to embrace the young woman who had boarded the boat. Then the Bounty started to move again.

" _Zenaida!_ " Lloyd cries. "It's been so long!"

Cole turned around at the noise, also running to embrace her. " _Zena! My sister!_ "

" _Cole!_ "

"You've grown?!" Lloyd asked.

"Some random Tomorrow's Tea accident." Zenaida replied.

"Seriously?! 'Cause that's what happened to me! But it was more of a serious case."

The three of them giggled.

"I was at Marty Oppenheimer's, when a TV showed you guys fighting Morro, and when I heard your names, I instantly recognized you. And Lloyd, I can't believe that you're the Green Ninja!"

"Yeah." Lloyd smiled, glancing over to his parent. "It was appalling at first, since I thought I was going to fight my father, but now I'm grateful."

His father came over, shaking Zenaida's hand. "Hello, Zenaida. It's nice to meet you. I'm Sensei Garmadon, Lloyd's father."

"It's nice to meet you too. Lloyd and I were best friends when we were younger, and I hadn't seen him until just a couple years ago, and just now, I've seen him in person." Her face then fell.

"Sis, what's wrong?" Cole asked.

"It's about Father... He...He got really sick, and he passed... I miss him already..." Zenaida's eyes began welling up with tears, as she collapsed on her knees, sobbing.

Cole couldn't contain it either. He kneeled beside his sister, crying as well. Lloyd and his father met eyes, looking at the two siblings empathetically.

"I'm...I'm so sorry..." the Green Ninja whispered, kneeling beside his teammate and best friend. "I know how this feels... I lost _my_ father, and I was just devastated, but he's resurrected now.

Garmadon walked over to his son and his friends. "You can stay with us, Zenaida. We'd love to have you."

"Thanks..." Zenaida replied weakly, nodding. She was still so upset.

"No problem. No problem at all."


	8. Chapter 7: Plasma

"Son? Are you upset too?"

"Yeah... I'm worried over Zena."

"I can understand. It must be extremely difficult for her and Cole to cope right now. I've noticed the way you've been looking at her. Zenaida means a lot to you, doesn't she?"

"Yeah, Dad...even after _all_ this time, I still remember when we met...and it was just wonderful...but then...then I had to leave...and we haven't seen each other since...until now...I have really missed, and just can't help but feel extremely sorry for her...for _both_ of them..."

Garmadon sighed. "You _really_ shouldn't blame yourself. Besides, this wasn't your fault to begin with. Their father would've eventually passed at some point anyways. Unfortunately, though, it occurred much earlier. Yes. I know it's upsetting, but I can't change it. I may be the eldest son of the First Spinjitzu Master, but there are things that are still so far beyond my ability. There is nothing I can do." He watched as his son's face became more distressed, and looked at him concerningly. "Lloyd Montgomery...come here."

Lloyd merely nodded as he softly sobbed into his father's arms. Garmadon embraced his son at once, gently stroking his hair.

"Settle down. It'll be alright...it'll be alright..." He looked out at the horizon. "We made it, Lloyd."

That's when Lloyd's behavior changed completely. His eyes shot open.

"Wait, _what_?! _Seriously?!_ "

Garmadon giggled slightly. "Yep."

"Dad, thanks for everything."

"No problem. I love you so much."

Lloyd pulled away. "I love you too, Father. C'mon guys! Let's go!" he called towards the others.

"Zena?" Cole asked his sister, just having recovered. "You're staying with Wu and Garmadon, right?"

"I guess so. See ya later."

"Bye, sis!"

At once, he, Morro, and the other ninjas left to check out what was on the island.

* * *

Zenaida looked towards Lloyd's father.

"Sensei Garmadon?"

"Yes, Zenaida?"

"Do I have any elemental powers? The others do."

"I'm not sure, but-" Garmadon stopped talking when he saw a mysterious green light emerging from one of her hands. "Wait, what was that?"

"I don't know."

"That power...it looks so familiar. Zenaida, I remember now. Your mother controlled plasma. When your father was in the quartet, your grandfather fought in the Serpentine War alongside your mother, Wu, and I. When he had your father, his power over earth must've been passed down, and Cole ended up getting it. You must've gotten your mother's powers."

"Woah, cool!" Zenaida replies.

Garmadon smiled. "Yeah. Though you should probably start learning how to use them first, before going on missions with the others."

"Yeah. Good point."

* * *

"Wow, Zenaida! You're such a quick learner!" Sensei Garmadon told her, after just an hour of training.

"We're back!"


	9. Chapter 8: Forever Beside You

Zenaida and the others spent about an hour talking about her newfound powers over the element of plasma. She had recently discovered how to summon an elemental dragon and do Spinjitzu and Airjitzu.

Lloyd, however was sitting alone, quietly sobbing against a rock.

"Son, I'm here. What is wrong?" Garmadon asked, coming beside him.

"I-I've missed you... I don't want to lose you again..." Lloyd cried into his father's arms.

"I won't. I should have told you before, but I'm immortal."

" _Really?_ "

"Yes. It's going to be okay. I'm always gonna be here."

"Father, I'm glad you're alive."

"Me too. I've missed you so dearly. I'm glad we're finally together. I'm _absolutely_ proud of the person you've become." Garmadon smiled, gently running a hand through his son's hair. He began crying. "You're literally my whole world. I-I don't know what I'd do without you."

After that the two of them sat there, crying in relief as they held one another.

"Yes... I'm alright, Lloyd... We both are..."

"Lloyd? Garmadon? Is everything okay?" Zenaida asked as she walked over.

"Yeah..." Lloyd cried softly.

"I'll give you two some distance."

* * *

Zenaida got up, heading back to the others.

"Zena," Cole asked his sister. "What's wrong?"

"Lloyd's upset again. I decided to give him and his father some space. That's all."

"Oh... But I _completely_ understand. He's literally gone through so much, and his father really means a lot to him. I remember hearing him cry for so long over his father's death. He was very devastated... I couldn't help but feel bad for him. Then about a year later I brought him back, and Lloyd was just elated. I don't know what changed. His father's back now, but he's still upset."

"Cole," Zenaida said softly. "Just give him time. He's still just 15. I remember him being so emotional. I may not have known him as long as you, but I know him well enough."

"Everyone! The falcon has spotted dark matter rock monsters on this island! We have to go to the Temple of Light and get new powers!"

Lloyd and his father instantly got up and went to the group in response to Zane's statement.

"Let's go!"


	10. Chapter 9: Heading Off

As the others scattered, Morro, Lloyd, Garmadon, Cole, and Zenaida remained where they were.

"Hang on." The ninjas' elder sensei left to get something. He came back carrying two boxes, giving one to Morro and one to Zenaida. "Here."

" _Thank you!_ " Morro cried when he opened it.

Inside was a dark emerald green and gray ninja gi with his elemental symbol on it. The armor was a light silver made from a really durable metal. Zenaida opened hers as well. Her gi colors were a dark olive green, a forest green, and a lighter green. Her symbols were also on it. The armor was a combination of Nya and Cole's outfits. She and Morro left to change into them.

* * *

Lloyd turned to his father. "Dad?"

"What is it?"

"I'm scared. What if everything goes wrong? It's hard to handle this kind of pressure."

"Lloyd." Garmadon stated firmly. "It's going to be alright. I'm here with you forever now."

He pulled Lloyd close for a moment, then let go when the others returned.

* * *

"Okay, we're ready to go." Lloyd told everyone.

The ninjas, including Morro and Zenaida, as well as Wu and Garmadon summoned their elemental dragons. Garmadon's dragon was black and lavender purple.

* * *

The dragons flew for several minutes before reaching the Temple of Light. Then the ninja dismounted.

"Whew!" Lloyd sighed in relief. "We finally made it!"

"Yes, Son." Garmadon told him as he pulled him close. "Yes we did."


	11. Chapter 10: The Temple of Light

As the others entered the Temple of Light, Lloyd remained outside. His father stood at the doorway waiting for him.

"Son?" Garmadon asked as he approached the Green Ninja, who hadn't moved since. "Is everything alright?"

"Dad, I know you'll always remain here, but..." Lloyd sighed despondently. "I feel as if something is _still_ holding me back. Yet...it's always been like this. There's always been this one exception. Like when the Overlord appeared the first time. I was all ready for it except for one part of me which didn't want to harm you. And that's what held me back. Father, I..."

"Lloyd. It's alright." Garmadon reassured. "There's no need to worry. I'll be here if you need anything."

"Thanks Dad." Lloyd replied, pulling his father close to him.

"No problem at all. You ready?" Garmadon asked, gladly returning the embrace.

"Yeah." Lloyd nodded in response.

After that, they pulled away and returned to the group.

* * *

"Lloyd, is everything okay?" Zenaida asked as she approached.

"Yeah...just a bit overwhelmed, that's all. Let's do this!"

The four original ninjas and Lloyd stood on their respective symbols. They all fired their elemental powers towards the Instrument of Peace, causing a massive golden shockwave. The secondary colors on the ninjas' gi turned gold. Garmadon and Wu got new sensei outfits, enforced with armor to protect themselves from the Dark Matter. Then the light faded away.

"We're ready."


	12. Chapter 11: Redemption

Minutes later, they had reached the beach where the Bounty was. Then Xenudah appeared.

"He's back!" Jay exclaimed.

Then a massive army of rock monsters came, shooting dark matter at the ninjas, but the ninjas' new suits were able to repel it.

"Cool!" Lloyd exclaimed.

* * *

As the battle raged on, Zenaida felt something radiating within, as she remembered things that people had said about her.

"You're the daughter of a Royal Blacksmith."

"You're the _younger_ daughter."

"You're Cole's little sis."

 _This may be true about me, but that doesn't make me less than anyone else._

As if on instinct, her hands began to glow green and gold. She closed her eyes, a slightly darker green beam appearing from the sky above. She began to rise up.

* * *

Down below, Cole and the others were watching as the light beam appeared.

"It's...her True Potential." the earth elemental breathed. "She looks...so powerful..."

"I know..." Lloyd commented. "It seemed as if something was holding her back. What was it?"

Garmadon added, "I...I don't know either, Son, but you're right. Something must've changed within her."

* * *

 _I am my own person: Zenaida Ryu Brookstone, the elemental master of plasma._

" _NINJA, GO!_ "

A massive green shockwave appeared, a huge crater surrounding Xenudah. Zenaida slowly was lowered to the ground. The army became rocks again.

* * *

"Is...Is it over?" Zenaida asked as she ran over to the others.

"I guess..." Lloyd replied

Suddenly, a figure appeared from the massive crater. It was Xenudah, but he had changed. He was wearing a dark purple, gold and navy blue ninja gi, like the others. His skin was no longer black, and he was now a full human.

"What...What happened..."

Multiple visions flashed in his head. He remembered how he hurt the ninja, and his father's actions. But he remembered something else as well. His mother, Suzume, the elder sister of the First Spinjitzu Master. He remembered something she said to him at a young age.

"You'll be the one to reunite the two islands, and forever bring peace back to our world."

But then, just days later, everything changed. Yakunan was fully corrupted by a mysterious evil force, driving him away from his family forever as the Overlord.

"Mother... Father...I-I'll save you..." Xenudah murmured, his voice trembling. Then he collapsed to his knees, sobbing in complete regret.

" _What have I done?!_ "

* * *

 **FRIGGIN PLOT DEVELOPMENT AHHHHHH!**

 **I'm overreacting, but still...this has probably been one of the most developed stories, plot-wise, that I've written so far. Yeah.**

 **Cya, bye!**

 **-Zena 1421**


	13. Chapter 12: Untold Secrets

Lloyd glanced towards his father worriedly, who nodded in reply. "Go on."

The Green Ninja headed to kneel beside Xenudah. "Wh-What's wrong?" he asked, embracing him.

The Overlord's son hesitantly returned it. "Lloyd..." he began softly, as the others crowded around them to listen. "My father, Yakunan, wasn't always like the way you know him now. My mother, and your grandfather's elder sister, Suzume, loved him very much, and so did I. He loved us both as well. But...just a couple of years after I was born, he...was completely consumed by evil, turning into a dragon. He lost all his humanity, corrupting me and killing my mother. He was heartless... I miss him for the person he once was..."

"I...I'm _so sorry_ Xenudah..." Lloyd whispered.

Xenudah smiled slightly. "It's alright. But still, the thing is...the only way to turn him back is the combination of all of the elemental powers. It'll create a huge energy sphere and he'll change back to normal. And..." He turned to Zenaida and Morro. "Who are you two?"

"I'm Zenaida. Most people call me Zena though."

"Thank you so much, Zena, for saving me."

"It wasn't my intent, but you're welcome."

"And I'm Morro, by the way."

Lloyd and Xenudah stood up. "It's nice to meet you all." He looked around cautiously before continuing. "But we should probably go. My father's gonna be really angry."

* * *

They got onto the boat, flying back to Ninjago Island.

"Son?" Garmadon asked. He stood beside his child, as the two of them gazed out together at the horizon. "What's the matter? You lookupset."

"Father, I'm overwhelmed." Lloyd replied, sighing quietly.

"How come?"

"Well, ever since I thought you passed, something changed. I became depressed. I may not have gone too far, but I was still really sad over it. When we reunited just days ago, I was overjoyed, but like...after that, I returned to being upset again. I don't know what happened."

"Lloyd. You don't have to worry about losing me ever again. I'm immortal, and I'll _always_ be right here. It's gonna be okay."

"I've really missed you."

"Me as well. Can we?" Garmadon asked, offering an embrace.

"Yeah..." Lloyd smiled in return, the father and son pulling one another close.

"Son...you...you mean _everything_ to me. I wouldn't have had it any other way."

* * *

At last, they all landed back at the monastery. The ninjas, Xenudah, Wu, Morro, and Garmadon got off the ship. They went inside. Without hesitation, Garmadon collapsed to his knees sobbing.

"I-It's Misako! She's... _gone...!_ "


	14. Chapter 13: Grief

"It...It _can't_ be... She's dead..." Wu cried, embracing Garmadon closely, seeing his sister in law's lifeless body on the floor of the monastery.

"Mom..." Lloyd's voice trembled. He was so upset. " _Mom..._ "

Xenudah felt incredulous that his father would cause such a horrible thing to occur.

 _Father, how could you?! I-I'll change you back and make this right. I just really don't want to fight, but I will if I have to. Please understand...I'm doing this for your own good._

"Lloyd..." Garmadon said, still crying as he embraced his son tightly. "I...I can't believe it..."

"I'm upset..."

"I know... I am too, Son..."

 _Stay strong... Lloyd needs you..._

Garmadon sighed, caressing his son's hair gently. "I'm here, Lloyd Montgomery... I am right here... It's gonna be okay... I know you miss her... We'll get through this together...I promise..."


	15. Chapter 14: Memories That Remain

"What now, Father?" Lloyd whispers, looking up to Garmadon.

"At this point, I'm not...I'm not really sure... I'm upset; she _truly_ meant a lot to me... And I just...I need you much more than ever..."

"I-I miss her..." Lloyd whispered, nestling close beside his father.

Garmadon nodded uneasily, still holding him tight. "Yes, Lloyd...me too... Things'll _never_ be the same without her..." He gazed out, then looked back down again. "I want to avenge her so badly...but I'm hesitant to, for Xenudah's sake... He'd probably be so upset and devastated if I were to..."

"Garmadon?" Xenudah said softly. "I feel sorry for you...about your wife..."

"Thanks...I feel sorry for you also... It must be so hard to cope with the fact that you'll have to fight your father in battle." Garmadon replied, looking towards his son. His voice grew soft. "I was the same way when I thought I was destined to fight Lloyd. I remember it all too well... We...We were both just devastated... I was unable to believe it..."

"That means..."

"The battle lines have been drawn, Brother. Sadly, our family has only become more divided. Brother versus brother, and now, son versus father."

"I just...I felt so conflicted... I wanted control, yet I didn't want to hurt him... He's always been so important to me. It still saddens me to this day, just thinking about it, despite it happening just eight years ago."

* * *

Morro and the other ninjas watched as the scene played out before them. Both Morro and Kai looked towards each other and nodded, approaching the Green Ninja.

"Lloyd, it's okay... We'll all be here for you." Kai reassured.

"I'm glad that I have you as a friend, Kai." Lloyd smiled weakly, still somewhat devastated.

"You're welcome. I care a lot about you."

Morro sighed. "We may have been enemies at one point, but I'm not jealous anymore. Would you like to be friends?"

"Absolutely. Thanks... I'm going to my room. I need time alone right now."

Garmadon nodded. "Of course. Go ahead. I'll be here."

"I love you."

The two of them embraced, Garmadon stroking his son's hair, calming them both.

"I love you too, my son."


	16. Chapter 15: A Sign of Distress

Hours passed and Lloyd was gazing out the window. Xenudah and Morro shared the room with him.

The wind master sighed. "Lloyd, you've been staring out the window for the past hour..."

"I can't sleep... I'm still upset..."

"I...I'm sorry for you... Do you want me to get your father?" Xenudah offered.

Lloyd merely nodded. "Okay..."

* * *

Xenudah left at once. He walked down the hallway to the room that Misako and Sensei Garmadon used to share, but now only Garmadon remained in it, along with Wu, since Misako had died.

"Garmadon?" he asked as he gently knocked on the door.

"W-What is it?"

"It's Lloyd. He's upset again and can't fall asleep."

Garmadon nodded. "Alright... I'm coming..."

As the two got closer, they could hear Lloyd's soft cries. Garmadon could feel his chest hurt; his mind was overcome with worry and distress.

"Son...!"

They had reached the door. Garmadon instantly ran to his child, gently pulling him in close as the two former villains watched over him.

"I'm here... You really miss her, don't you...?"

"Yes..."

"Shhh... I'm never going to leave you out alone... It scares me... But it's going to be alright. We're finally together. That's what matters most. Lloyd, would you rather have me sleep here with you?"

Lloyd nodded, sobbing into his father's arms.

"Alright...alright..."

As Xenudah and Morro left to go get mats to sleep on the floor, because they didn't mind, Lloyd pulled out his smartphone. He pulled up a picture of when he, his mother, and his father reunited after the Final Battle.

"I can't stop looking at this..."

Garmadon met eyes with his son. "I remember when this happened. I was so happy. I couldn't believe that you saved me. Thanks, Son."

"You're welcome. I love you so much..."

"Same...It's gonna be alright... You truly mean a lot in my life. I've missed you so dearly."

The two of them embraced.

"I've missed you too, Dad..." Lloyd yawned. "I'm tired..."

"You should be, Lloyd. You've gone through a lot. It's been so long. I'm _very_ proud of you."

"Sensei Garmadon?" Morro asked as he and Xenudah walked back into the room again. "We're back. Is Lloyd alright?"

"I think." Lloyd's father glances down, then looks up to meet eyes with the wind elemental. "I'll sleep with him tonight. It's been _such_ a long day. I've constantly had to reassure him that things would be okay, and yet, he still doesn't want to let go. I just feel horrible for him. He's already had so much pressure put on him from being the Green Ninja. Not to mention, his mother's death has only made it worse; he's absolutely devastated."

"I'm so sorry..." Morro sighed, gently pressing a hand upon Lloyd's back. "Come on, we should really get to bed."

Lloyd turned around to look at the wind master, tiredly nodding. "Alright..." he whispered.

The father and son climb into bed, Garmadon holding Lloyd close to him. The others lie down as well. A single candle flickers in the room, acting as a nightlight.

"I'm right beside you, Lloyd... It's going to be fine... I'll be with you every step of the way..."

With that, the Green Ninja finally falls asleep. Garmadon leans over to blow out the candle on the bedside table, and returns to where he was before.

"You'll be alright... I love you unconditionally..."


	17. Chapter 16: Far From Over

The next day came. Garmadon got up early, looking down at Lloyd who was still asleep. He smiled, gently stroking his son's hair, and whispered softly.

"Oh, my beloved child...I'm here...it's gonna be alright...it's gonna be alright..."

Garmadon felt his son's body trembling, and gently shook him awake.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Dad...I miss Mom _so_ much... I can't believe the Overlord killed her..." Lloyd sobbed.

At once, Garmadon embraced him, gently rubbing his back. "Oh, Lloyd...settle down. Hang onto me...hang onto me."

* * *

Xenudah woke up, closing his eyes, tears slowly falling.

 _Just why, Father...? Now Lloyd's devastated..._

Then he opened his eyes and narrowed them with determination.

 _I will do_ anything _to save you from the evil within that has taken control..._

* * *

In another room, Zenaida and Nya were hanging out.

"So I guess it isn't over yet." the water master commented.

"Nya, the others should be up by now. Let's go get breakfast." Zenaida replied.

Nya nodded and the two of them headed to the dining room. Zenaida waved towards Lloyd.

"Hey!" the Green Ninja responded.

"Hey!" Zenaida exclaimed back.

"It's not over yet." Xenudah explained. "Us and the elemental masters have to combine our powers, and use them to restore my father back to normal."

"Alright." Garmadon replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kai called Skylor.

"Hey, Sky!"

"Hi there! What's up?"

"Well, the elemental masters are needed _again_ to help save Ninjago. Can you send a message with your mind powers for the rest of them to come to the Airjitzu Temple?"

"Absolutely! I just did!"

"Great! See ya soon!"

"Yep! See ya! Bye!"

Kai hung up.

"Welp, it looks like they're coming."


	18. Chapter 17: Determination

Lloyd smiled, still holding his father close. "Dad...I love you..."

Garmadon caressed his son's hair, tenderly whispering, "I couldn't agree more... You literally mean the world to me. I don't know what I would do without you here. I have missed you _so_ very dearly, and I'm just glad we're finally together now."

"Well, the elemental masters should be here soon." Lloyd sighed.

"You seem a bit disappointed; what's going on?"

"It's just...really overwhelming."

"I know. I'm right beside you. It's gonna be okay."

"I don't want anyone dying out there..." Lloyd murmurs.

"Neither do I, Son. Especially you...but I know you won't. You're already immortal."

The two of them heard the door open.

"They've arrived."

* * *

About a half an hour later, the elemental masters finished catching up, and introducing themselves to Morro and Xenudah.

"Everyone's here. To the Temple of Light!" Lloyd exclaims.

The elemental masters, the ninjas, Wu, Xenudah, Morro and Garmadon got onto the Destiny's Bounty. Lloyd gazed into the distance, leaning against the railing. He remembered when his father was banished to the Cursed Realm.

"There's not enough time for me to make up for the pain I've caused in my life...but if I could save Ninjago..."

"You want my blessing to walk out on us again?! _Fine._ Then don't expect me to stick around and watch you go! My _real_ family needs me!"

" _Lloyd! Wait!_ "

"Tell Lloyd I'm sorry."

"You can tell me yourself. If anyone should be sending you off, it's me."

"I never realized I already had... In you..."

Lloyd's eyes began to tear up, and he softly sobbed into his arms. His father walked over concerningly.

"What's the problem?"

"Memories... About when I had to banish you... It still saddens me." the Green Ninja whimpered, looking up to meet his father's eyes.

"Lloyd... My child..." Sensei Garmadon embraced his son at once. "I'm here... Hang onto me...hang onto me..."

* * *

Minutes later, they arrived at the temple.

"We made it, Son."

Lloyd used his powers on the Instrument of Peace again, the other elemental masters getting similar outfits to the ninja, and improved powers. One by one, they all summoned their elemental dragons circling the Temple of Light from above. Garmadon turned to his sibling.

"We're ready. The Overlord should be coming any minute now."

The elemental masters flew down from the sky to where the two brothers stood. Lloyd landed, gazing out into the ocean. Garmadon looked to Wu, his younger brother nodding. The elder of the two approached his son, having felt his chest pain with very deep concern. He tightly embraced his distraught son, who had just started to cry, and ran a hand through Lloyd's soft hair.

"Oh, my dear son...please don't be upset. It hurts me _so_ much inside just seeing you like this." his father whispered. "There is nowhere... _nowhere_ you could go, that I won't be beside you. I love you...very, _very_ dearly, and I just can't say that enough." He gazed out into the distance, and continued. "As much as I'd like to spend time with you at this moment, we really should do something about the Overlord."

Lloyd only nodded. Tears stopped falling from his eyes, and the father and son pull away from one another.

"Let's go!" the Green Ninja exclaims.

The elemental dragons were summoned again, and they all flew from the Temple to the Sea of Sand.

"We're here."


	19. Chapter 18: Final Showdown

As the elemental masters and the two senseis watched, a dark purple portal suddenly opened ahead of them. Xenudah's eyes widened, as a dark humanoid-dragon figure emerged. He stepped up, hands spread out at the ready. Dark purple and gold energy balls generated from his hands. The Overlord did the same, his energy orbs being dark purple and black instead.

"So it's come to this, Father. I don't want to fight, but I will do so nevertheless. What you're doing is wrong. It _has_ to be stopped."

"How did you-" the Overlord exclaims, completely incredulous.

"The ninjas."

" _WHAT?!_ Xenudah, I gave you a path! I told you to _kill_ them, not get reformed by them!"

"It doesn't matter." Xenudah replies firmly. "I will do _everything_ I can to deliver you from the evil that has taken hold within."

The two of them summoned energy beams, which collided with one another. The emotion in Xenudah's voice changed, becoming more saddened and heartbroken.

"Father, this _isn't_ who you truly are! The darkness took you from me! From Mother! It shattered your humanity! I _can't_ live like this anymore! _Please, Father! You have...to let me...do this!_ "

"You'll be the one to reunite the two islands, and forever bring peace back to our world."

* * *

Xenudah pushed his powers to the limit, but it still wasn't enough. He reached out towards the others.

"I...I need you..." he whispered weakly.

At once, all the elemental masters except for Morro fired their powers on Xenudah's back weapon-holder.

The wind elemental closed his eyes, rising up in a wind vortex. He could hear the others' cries to help them.

Morro spoke with a strong, but firm voice. "I may _never_ be the Chosen Green Ninja, or the most powerful, but I am still a ninja. I am a student of Sensei Wu. I have settled my debts. There is _nothing_ that is holding me back. _I know who I am._ I am Morro Karan Sakura, the master of wind. _NINJA, GO!_ "

Having just unlocked his true potential, Morro then fired his wind powers at the weapon-holder as well, and it began to glow gold. Xenudah's eyes widened at the immense power generating within him. He narrowed them, glaring at the dragon-human fusion. He created a glowing rainbow-colored ball, capturing the Overlord inside of it.

" _XENUDAH, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!_ "

"Saving you..." his son murmured.

With that, a white colored light suddenly emerged.

" _NOOOOOOOOO!_ "

And Ninjago was saved.


	20. Epilogue: Carry On

The explosion debris cleared. Yakunan was now standing there, fully human.

"What happened..." His voice was low and somewhat raspy. He looked around, trying to find his son. He then saw Xenudah's lifeless body on the ground, and picked it up, sobbing. "Xenudah... _no...it_ can't _be..._ "

"Yakunan," Lloyd began, slowly approaching the once former demon, "Your son sacrificed his life...to save you..."

"He...he did?"

"Yes. He was one of my closest friends, and he saved us all... I miss him..."

Yakunan sighed. "Me too..."

* * *

Minutes later, they had all finally reached the Airjitzu Temple, and had finished dinner. While Xenudah remained alone in an empty room, mourning over his son's body, Lloyd and his father stood together on the bridge, staring down at the koi pond below. Suddenly, the energy elemental collapsed to his knees, about to cry.

"Hey..." Garmadon whispered, kneeling down at once. He could tell that Lloyd was so upset. "What's going on?"

"Dad...I miss Mom...I miss Xenudah..." the Green Ninja whimpered. "But I-I've _truly_ missed you the most..."

" _Ohh, Lloyd_...come here to me..." His father spoke with a tender and soft voice, embracing him tightly. "You may be older, but you'll _always_ remain as my beloved and young child at heart..."

Lloyd's breathing was sporadic and uneasy. "Father...help..."

"I know... I'm right here...I'll _always_ remain right here... It'll be alright... You're my world, Lloyd Montgomery... The battle is finally over now..." Garmadon sighed. "I guess some things...never really do change... And yet...I'm _so_ proud of the person you've become... You have come so far..."

He picked Lloyd up, who had already fallen asleep, carrying him bridal style. He looked out into the horizon. The sun was setting. He walked back into the Temple. The others were already fast asleep. Garmadon sat down on Lloyd's bed, gently rocking him back and forth.

"I love you so much, Lloyd..."


End file.
